


Sötét titkok Detroitból

by Suonjar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Hungarian, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri tett egy elhamarkodott ígéretet Phichitnek Detroitban, amit évekkel később kénytelen betartani, Viktor pedig lelkesen asszisztál.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm a segítséget az ötletelésben Kijának~

Fogalma sem volt, hogy csinálta, hogy mindig lógott valamivel Phichitnek; hol egy vacsorával, hol egy itallal vagy mozival, jelen esetben pedig egy elhamarkodott ígéret betartásával.

\- Megígérted, hogy megcsináljuk, ha valamelyikünknek lesz párja – emlékeztette Phichit, míg összeszerelte a kamerát. Yuurinak egy szava sem lehetett, mert valóban így volt, de kicsit azért ideges volt. Barátaik válogatták össze a kérdéseket, és Viktor mosolyogva belement, hogy kiteregessék a titkaikat.

\- Én izgatottan várom – dalolta Viktor, ahogy lehuppant mellé. Adott egy megnyugtatónak szánt puszit Yuuri arcára, és Phichit gyanúsan cserfesen vigyorgott a kamera mögött.

\- Megy a felvétel, fiúk. Mármint engem nem zavar…

Yuuri elvörösödött, és a lencse elé tartotta a tenyerét. – Kivágod.

\- Nyugi, még nem sikerült beállítani az élességet… asszem.

\- Szégyellsz, Yuuri? – biggyesztette az ajkát Viktor. Muszáj volt egy engesztelő csókot adnia neki.

Phichit elgondolkozott, mennyire etikus, ha ezt benne hagyja. Aztán rájött, hogy jó zsebpénzt keres a feliratkozókon. Yuuri baljára perdült, és lehuppant a pihe-puha kanapéra ügyelve arra, hogy egy kicsit megbökje barátját, aki teljesen elveszve szemezett Viktorral.

(És kicsit irigy is volt rájuk.)

\- _Show time!_ – Elbűvölő mosollyal szívecskét mutatott a kamerának, Viktor csatlakozott hozzá, habár az övé inkább egy krumplira emlékeztetett. Yuuri csak igyekezett mentálisan felkészülni a várható kínos helyzetekre. – Üdv mindenkinek a csatornámon, Phichit Chulanont vagyok, ha valaki nem ismerne, és itt ülök a legjobb barátommal, Yuuri Katsukival és a párjával, Viktor Nikiforovval. Ha már ilyen szépen összejöttünk, megcsináljuk a legjobb barát versus pasi kihívást, mert Yuuri megígérte nekem…

\- Könnyelműen…

\- … Detroitban. Csitt, élvezni fogjuk. A barátaink írta kérdéseket fogjuk megválaszolni Yuuriról.

\- Alig várom, hogy Yuuriból is aranyat nyerjek – kacsintott Viktor.

\- Lealázlak, Nikiforov – ragyogott rá Phichit, és a megilletődött Yuuri kezébe nyomott egy csengőt. – A szobatársa voltam, ismerem minden sötét titkát.

\- Csak essünk túl rajta.

\- Várj! Mit kap a nyertes?

Yuuri megrántotta a vállát. – Mit akartok?

\- Csókot! – vágta rá Viktor, mire Phichit a szája elé kapta a kezét, és igyekezett kulturáltan vinnyogni a nevetéstől.

\- Ezt nem gondoltad át – motyogta Yuuri, nem mintha ebben az esetben számított volna a véleménye – a másik kettő már mindent eldöntött helyette.

A kérdések egészen ártatlanul indultak: mi a kedvenc étele, amit ha tehetne, minden nap enne (döntetlen), mi a kedvenc színe (Viktor gyorsabban reagált), és a gyermekkori háziállata neve (Phichit tudta a választ, és Viktor elkerekedett szemekkel meredt rá).

\- Szóval ezért hív a családod Vicchannak…

Yuuri eleresztette a füle mellett az észrevételt, és felolvasta a következő kérdést. – Milyen nyelveken beszélek?

Viktor gondolkodás nélkül lecsapott a csengőre. – Ez könnyű, japánul és angolul. Meg egy kis orosztudást is magadra szedtél az ágyban…

\- Hamis – vágott közbe Phichit. – Az egyetemen tanult meg oroszul, minden hétfő és szerda délután járt órára a nyelvi intézetbe. Meg tanítottam neki egy kis thait, mert olyan angyal volt, hogy azt akarta, hogy otthon érezzem magam. Ő is tanított engem egy kicsit japánul és korrepetált angolból.

\- Te tudsz oroszul?!

Muszáj volt egy rövid szünetet tartaniuk, mert Viktor olyan szinten kiakadt ettől a ténytől, hogy öt percen keresztül csak az anyanyelvén volt hajlandó beszélni párjához, aki nem túl sokat értett az izgatott hadarásból. Phichit addig készített maguknak frissítőül teát.

\- Még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy így kellett megtudnom… Akkor mindent értettél, amikor…?

\- Igen.

\- Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz.

Phichit megköszörülte a torkát. – Folytathatjuk? 

Egyikük sem találta el, mit nem szeret, és Viktort kicsit lelombozta, hogy többször is főzött neki gombát meg spárgát. Phichit szerint pedig hazudott, mert Detroitban még vígan rakott a zöldséges tésztába mindkettőt. A kérdést arról, hova menne legszívesebben randizni, meglepő módon legjobb barátja nyerte.

\- Bocsi, drágám, de te még nem voltál karaokézni Phichittel.

\- Azt hittem, utálod az olyan helyeket.

\- Elég meggyőző tudok lenni. És te is tudod, hogy bizonyos alkoholszint után elég könnyen oldódik.

\- Ha már alkohol… mi a kedvenc alkoholos italom?

\- Ezt tudom! – rikkantotta az orosz. – Pezsgő.

Yuuri megrázta a fejét. – Nem talált.

\- Pedig elég lelkesen locsoltad az első közös bankettünkön…

\- White Russian – adta meg a helyes választ Phichit. – Mert egy _bizonyos_ oroszra emlékezteti.

\- Ezt most muszáj volt, igaz? – sandított rá Yuuri.

\- A Cosmopolitanra tippeltem volna, ha már koktél – motyogta elgondolkozva Viktor.

\- Az az én kedvencem – ragyogott rá Phichit. – Egyszer elmegyünk együtt inni.

\- De én nem leszek ott – szúrta közbe Yuuri; társai szerint ünneprontó és képmutató volt ez a hozzáállása.

Hamar rá kellett jönniük, hogy ezzel el is fogytak a normálisabb kérdések; a következőt Phichitnek kellett felolvasnia, miután némi küzdelem után – amibe az is beletartozott, hogy Viktor lefogta a kérdések tárgyát – megszerezte Yuuri telefonját.

\- Megbántad valaha, hogy lefeküdtél valakivel?

\- Hát remélem, hogy nem! – kiáltott fel Viktor. – Ugye nem? – nézett kicsit elbizonytalanodva, szinte esdekelve párjára.

\- Persze, hogy nem.

Viktornak járt a pont – amire nagyon szüksége volt, ugyanis kezdett csúfosan lemaradni a fiatalabbik mögött, aki tagadhatatlanul élvezte a szituációt. A nyereményt viszont nem volt hajlandó újratárgyalni mondván, hogy így nagyobb a nyomás alatt jobban fog teljesíteni.

\- Ismerkedtél már interneten?

\- Isten ments, nem! – mondta megrökönyödve Yuuri.

\- Pedig de – csúszott ki Phichit száján az igazság mielőtt belegondolt volna, hogy jobban járt volna, ha ezt nem kotyogja ki. És Yuuri valóban le akarta szedni a fejét, amikor megmutatta neki a társkereső oldalon a profilját, amit elfelejtett törölni. Yuurinak hirtelen világos volt, hogy miért volt egy időben annyi udvarlója, és hogy mit keres az a sok kéretlen e-mail a címén. Phichit pedig megígérte, hogy meghívja engesztelésül egy pizzára. Viktor túlságosan jól szórakozott a helyzeten, habár a következő percekben igencsak elment a kedve a nevetéstől.

\- Kivel csókolóztál először? – Phichit hümmögött, és vetett egy óvatos oldalpillantást Viktorra. – Bocsi, de az első csókját én vittem.

Viktor arcáról lehervadt a barátságos mosoly.

\- Hogy mi? Yuuri, azt mondtad, hogy én voltam neked az első!

\- Az első párom – helyesbített. – A csókot nem kérdezted.

Viktor a szívéhez kapta a kezét. – Ezt sose heverem ki. Az én kicsi, ártatlan Yuurim nem is volt olyan ártatlan, hazugság volt minden… valami, amiről még tudnom kéne?

\- Részegek voltunk – emelte védekezőn a kezét Phichit, és kicsit arrébb húzódott barátjától, hogy ne érjen össze a karuk. – Öh… bocsi? Ő smárolt le.

Yuuri a kezébe temette az arcát; még a füle is vörös volt szégyenében. Nem így akarta Viktor tudtára hozni, hogy egyetemista korában kavargatott a legjobb barátjával, aki ráadásul akkor még bőven nem számított nagykorúnak Amerikában.

Rendben, helyesebben mondva egyáltalán nem akarta elmondani Viktornak. Biztos volt benne, hogy ezt még legalább két hétig fel fogja neki hánytorgatni. Ezalatt a másik kettő részeges sztorikat cserélgetett róla a következő kérdés kapcsán.

És végre meghallgattattak néma imái, mert elérkeztek az utolsóhoz. Volt tippje, ki tehette fel.

\- Voltál már melegbárban? – olvasta fel Phichit, és vidám mosolya mindent elárult. E kérdés eredményétől függetlenül övé volt a győzelem.

\- Nem? – kérdezett vissza reménykedve Viktor, mire Yuuri megveregette a vállát.

\- Volt bizony. Kicsit nehéz volt ugyan meggyőzni, és nekem se találtunk pasit, de…

Viktor elgondolkozva, az ajkára tett mutatóujjal mérte végig. – Elmegyünk hárman, és az első tíz percben kerítek neked valakit. Ha mégsem, akkor én állom az egész estét, és akkor inni is voltunk együtt.

\- Jaj ne… - tiltakozott erőtlenül Yuuri. Ismerve barátját direkt szabotálni fogja az első tíz percet.

\- Most miért? Chrisnek is én találtam pasit, szerintem elég megbízható kerítő vagyok.

Yuuri visszagondolt az onseni találkozásukra; vajon a meztelenkedés is az egyik kerítőmódszere? Végül is nála bevált pár hónap késéssel.

\- Kedves ajánlat, de már van egy jelöltem.

\- Micsoda? Nem is mesélted! – Yuuri teljes felsőtestével felé fordult, és vádlón megbökte a vállát. – Hogy nem árasztottad még el vele az Instagramot?

\- Mert megkért rá?

\- Váó, be kell mutatnod ennek a varázslónak. Nekem évek alatt nem sikerült megzabolázni.

Phichit büszkén kihúzta magát. – Mert tisztában vagy vele, hogy senki sem szelfizik nálam jobban.

Viktor felhorkant Yuuri jobbján.

\- Szeretnél valamit, Nikiforov? Mondanám, hogy rendezzünk szelfiversenyt, de nem akarlak rögtön másodszorra is megverni. Jut eszembe, mi legyen a nyereménnyel?

A kérdés szinte megfagyasztotta köztük a levegőt. Viktor durcásan keresztbe fonta a karját és félrenézett, de hangosan sosem vallotta volna be, mennyire sérti a büszkeségét a vereség.

\- Csináljátok csak, nem mintha már nem smároltatok volna…

\- Vitya… - sóhajtotta halkan Yuuri. – Az nagyon rég volt, és teljesen komolytalan.

\- Csak essetek túl rajta.

\- Ha szabad szólnom, mint nyertes – vágott közbe Phichit –, beérem egy puszival is. Az arcomra.

Viktor megrántotta a vállát, és Yuurinak ezernyi ötlete támadt, hogyan fogja kiengesztelni, ha végre kettesben lesznek. Nem mintha bármi elszámolnivalója lett volna neki arról, mi történt Detroitban. Phichit magához húzta egy közös képre, aztán bezsebelte a nyereménypuszit.

Másnapra Phichit összevágta és feltöltötte a videót. A csókjaikat az elejéről benne hagyta, de legalább volt olyan tapintatos, hogy kaptak hörcsögcenzúrát. Viktornak kiengesztelve ezerszer jobb hangulata volt, és remekül szórakozott Yuurin, aki a hangjukon és a gesztikulálásukon szörnyülködött. Chris ráírt, hogy szeretné kihívni egy körre Viktorról. Válaszra sem méltatva őt kikapcsolta az értesítéseket, és félredobta a telefont.

\- Szóval… - kezdte elgondolkozva Viktor. – Melyikünk csókol jobban?

Yuuri a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Szóval most ez lesz a legújabb dolog, amivel nyúzni fogja két hónapon keresztül…


End file.
